valenfandomcom_de-20200214-history
"Der Rasende und der Besonnene"
Die Quest "Der Rasende und der Besonnene" ist Teil der Thraken-Reihe. Hier entscheidet sich Jaques Salieur, Premier von Thraken, den Plan des vermeintlich toten Stadtleutnanten Bob Hales fortzuführen und das unheilvolle Bündnis zwischen General Rufus Dragschar und Boss Doppelkopf zu erschüttern. Um die beiden zu entzweien, soll der Einsame Wanderer Misstrauen in Boss Doppelkopf wecken. Dazu soll er ein Treffen zwischen den jeweiligen Botschaftern der Doppelköpfer und der Verstoßenen stören. Hintergrund Für die vorangegangene Quest siehe hier. Nachdem der Einsame den Doppelköpfern emfindliche Verluste zugefügt hat, haben die Feinde Thrakens zum Gegenschlag ausgeholt und den Bluthund, einen eiskalten Profikiller, auf den Einsamen und Stadtleutnant Bob Hales angesetzt. Außerdem wurde Hauptmann Justus Orwing aktiviert, um die beiden auszuschalten. Der Einsame ist zur Fahndung ausgeschrieben und Hales stand unter Hausarrest. Der Einsame sammelte bealstendes Material gegen den Stadthauptmann. Jedoch funkte der Bluthund dazwischen, tötete Hales' Sohn Francis, ließ den Stadtleutnanten mutmaßlich hinrichten und brannte dessen Haus nieder. Der Einsame sorgte dafür, dass der Killer in den Flammen verendete. Dann fing ihn ein Stadtgardist ab, der dem Premier treu ergeben ist. Der Rasende und der Besonnene Das Erwachen des Premiers Der Leibwächter des Premiers geleitet den Einsamen sicher in ein Hinterzimmer des Rathauses, wo ihn Jaques Salieur persönlich empfängt. Anscheinend aus seiner Lethargie erwacht, drückt Salieur dem Agenten seine Anerkennung aus. Entgegen der allgemeinen Annahme hat der Premier tatsächlich noch Kundschafter im Sold, die ihm beharrlich Briefe und Berichte zuschicken und ihn somit auf dem Laufenden halten. Seit dem Tod seiner Frau Adriane hat er eigentlich keinen einzigen mehr geöffnet. Doch als Hauptmann Orwing den Ausnahmezustand verhängte und nun auch noch zwielichtige Gestalten unbehelligt in der Stadt ihr Unwesen treiben, hat er das Versäumnis eingeholt. So erfuhr er vom Tod des Scheußlichen Rudolfs, dem wahrscheinlich wichtigsten Unterführer von Boss Doppelkopf. Außerdem berichtete ein Kundschafter von der gewieften Heldentat, die Meute des Bluthundes stark zu dezimieren. Nun scheint es sogar, dass der Killer selbst sein Ende gefunden hat, wenn auch mit einer schrecklichen Hinterlassenschaft. Salieur ist tief beeindruckt von dem Einsamen. Dessen Taten haben ihn aus seinem Zustand der Lethargie geholt und ihm Hoffnung gegeben. Fast hat Dragschar es geschafft, den Premier seelisch zu brechen, doch der Kaiserliche Agent, der nun vor ihm steht, hat dies verhindert. Salieur kann nicht glauben, dass die Vorwürfe Orwings auf den Einsamen einen wahren Kern haben. Der Einsame nutzt die Chance und präsentiert dem Premier die Liste aus den Minenbüros, die die dunkle Vergangenheit des Hauptmannes belegen. Salieur, der Orwing vertraut hat, ist entgeistert und tief verletzt. Er habe eine Schlange an seiner Brust genährt. Das Dokument öffnet ihm die Augen, doch er ist zu besonnen für ein unüberlegtes Vorgehen. Er werde zwar die Fahndung nach Joe aufheben können, doch den Hauptmann aus seinem Amt zu entfernen, das wage er nicht. Zu viele Stadtgardisten stehen hinter ihm, wie sich gezeigt hat. Stattdessen empfiehlt der Premier, den Plan von Bob Hales fortzusetzen. Dieser sah vor, Zwietracht im Verhältnis zwischen General Dragschar und Boss Doppelkopf zu säen und damit ein Treffen der beiden zu provozieren. Doppelkopf soll einen Grund haben, Dragschar zu misstrauen. Womöglich ist dies der einzige Weg zum Erfolg, denn sie haben noch immer eine Übermacht vor sich. Salieurs Plan Salieurs Kundschafter berichten von einem abtrünnigen Offizier der Verstoßenen, Hauptmann Ralas Kavengar. Kavengar war in Zeiten der Militärdiktatur der Quartiermeister Thrakens und für die Ausrüstung der mordenden Bataillone sowie der Zwergenjäger zuständig und verantwortlich. Kaiser Jarof V setzte Kavengars Namen neben Rufus Dragschar und Sigur Slacson auf die Liste der schlimmsten Kriegsverbrecher und Hauptverantwortlichen des Genozids. Als der Brief mit dem Kaiserlichen Siegel Thraken erreichte - jener Brief, der alles veränderte - schloss sich der Hauptmann seinem General bei der Flucht an, bevor der Kaiserliche Kommissar Jaques Salieur die Stadt erreichte. Mittlerweile versorgt er die Truppe noch immer mit Waffen und beliefert außerdem die Doppelköpfer. Kavengar unterhält offenbar dunkle Kanäle zu den großen Waffenproduzenten des Reichs, Julios Xerat und General Envor Rotwar, wobei er das Pseudonym "Finstergesell" für Geschäfte benutzt. Das Kalkül Salieurs: Wenn das Vertrauen in Kavengar erschüttert ist, ist es das auch in Dragschar. Vor vielen Monaten, als Salieur noch aktiver gegen die Verstoßenen vorgegangen ist, haben loyale Stadtwachen und Kundschafter des Premiers einen Waffentransport des Hauptmannes abgefangen und die Waffen nach Thraken gebracht. Salieur hielt sie bis auf weiteres unter Verschluss. Nun aber gibt es einen Verwendungszweck für sie. Die Waffen sind hier der Gegend leicht als die Kavengars zu identifizieren, da die Stadtwache sie nicht trägt und die Banditen für gewöhnlich ihre eigenen haben. Der Einsame soll sich mit einer besonders markanten Waffe aus dem Arsenal auf den Weg machen und ein Banditentrupp der Doppelköpfer überfallen. Einen soll er entkommen lassen und dieser soll die Waffe besonders gut sehen. Ein heikler Auftrag Der Einsame sucht eine naheliegende Höhle auf, die ihm Premier Salieur als ein bekanntes Versteck der Doppelköpfer benennt. Er infiltriert sie und lässt einen der Banditen entkommen. Danach erhält er die eigentlich, heikle Mission: Er soll als Unterhändler nach Felsblank aufbrechen, dem Hauptquartier und Dorf von Boss Doppelkopf. Dort soll er dem Banditenführer, welcher über den Überfall unterrichtet sein sollte, verklickern, dass Ralas Kavengar nun die Stadtwache Thrakens ebenfalls mit Waffen ausstattet. Als Grund dafür soll der Einsame Doppelkopf nahelegen, dass Dragschar der Banditenanführer zu mächtig wird und natürlich nicht direkt anrühren will über die Verstoßenen. Glaubhaft insofern als dass die Doppelköpfer vor dem Eintreffen des Agenten erheblich an Truppenstärke gewonnen haben, während die Verstoßenen zahlenmäßig gleich bleiben. Der Einsame bricht als offizieller Unterhändler nach Felsblank auf, in die Höhle des Löwen. Üble Gestalten halten ihn an der Blockade auf. Er präsentiert ihnen das Siegel des Premiers von Thraken, der über den Einsamen Biss Doppelkopf eine wichtige Mitteilung machen will. Nur zähneknirschend lassen sie ihn als Unterhändler in das Dorf, da der Einsame ihnen mittlerweile gut bekannt ist, als der Mörder des Scheußlichen Rudolfs und der Bezwinger des gefürchteten Bluthundes. Das Dorf liegt an einem felsigen, unebenen Hang, der hinauf in die Splitterberge führt. Die Hütten sind unbeholfen an den blanken Stein gezimmert. Der Einsame sieht einen Schmied, einen Gemischtwarenhändler, eine Alchimistin, eben alles, was eine autonom geführte Siedlung so ausmacht. Am Ende des Dorfes prangt ein Langhaus, halb in den Felsen eingebaut. Der Sitz des wohl größten Banditenkönigs der neueren Zeit. Treffen mit Boss Doppelkopf Drinnen trifft Joe auf Boss Doppelkopf unter den wachsamen Augen seiner Leibwächter, allen voran Brutus der Brutale, Befehlshaber der Leibwache und Doppelkopfs Mann fürs Grobe. Auch anwesend ist Bronco der Besonnene, Doppelkopfs hauseigener Diplomat, Anwalt und Botschafter. Mit barschen Worten empfängt der Banditenführer den Besucher. Er erfreut sich - wie auch Brutus - eines grobschlächtigen Aussehens mit einer langgezogenen Narbe am Unterarm und einer selbst gefertigten, Furcht abringenden Rüstung aus Stahl und Leder. Er wirkt nicht übermäßig intelligent und auch nicht wie ein großer Stratege, doch wie ein erfahrener, gewiefter und skrupelloser Gauner und Mörder mit Führungsqualitäten. Genau der richtige Partner für General Dragschar. Vielleicht ist er einfältig genug, um auf den Trick Salieurs hereinzufallen. Momentan fragt sich der Einsame, warum die Gesetzlosen um ihn herum eigentlich seinen Status als Unterhändler anerkennen sollten. Brutus der Brutale spielt schon an seinem monströsen Streitkolben herum. Der Einsame stellt sich vor und kommt auf den jüngsten Überfall zu sprechen. Doppelkopf erwähnt, dass der Überlebende von einer ihm bekannten Waffe gesprochen habe. Der Agent bekennt sich im Namen der Stadtwache von Thraken zu dem Überfall. Die Wache Thrakens habe sich neu aufgerafft, erklärt er. Jeder der Überfälle auf die Banditenverstecke, auch die Liquidierung des Scheußlichen Rudolfs, sei nicht das Werk eines Einzelnen - ihm - gewesen, sondern geplante Aktionen der Stadtwache. Der Premier bietet Doppelkopf nun an, zu verhandeln angesichts der neu gewonnen Kraft. Dazu überreicht der Einsame die Bevollmächtigung von Salieur. Doppelkopf gibt sich beeindruckt, beharrt jedoch wie erwartet auf Kavengars Waffe. Woher die plötzliche Schlagkraft der Stadtwache käme? Der Einsame berichtet ihm von Waffenlieferungen eines gewissen „Finstergesellen“, das Pseudonym Kavengars, um dessen Namen nicht direkt zu nennen und so Verdacht zu erregen. Der Einsame setzt hinzu, dass er die Identität des Lieferanten nicht preisgeben werde. Doppelkopf wechselt mit Brutus einen Blick. Dieser wirkt irritiert und lässt seinen Streitkolben ruhen. Der Boss fällt auf die Finte hinein. Er habe genug gehört, der Einsame solle verschwinden. Dieser kommt der Aufforderung liebend gerne nach, bevor es sich die Halsabschneider anders überlegen. Chaos in Thraken In Thraken angekommen gerät der Einsame in eine bizarre Situation: Die Stadtwachen verhaften sich gegenseitig und kämpfen sogar teilweise. Der Vorwurf der Kooperation mit den Verstoßenen wird meistens von beiden Seiten erhoben. Der Zustand der Wache ist - ganz im Gegenteil zu dem, was der Einsame Boss Doppelkopf weisgemacht hat - desaströs. Ein Bewohner Thrakens beschwert sich bei dem Agenten, dass Stadtgardisten willkürlich Leute festnehmen, die sie als Verräter beschuldigen. Einige haben sich aufgemacht, um Hauptmann Orwing zu inhaftieren, doch sie sind an dessen Gefolgsmännern blutig gescheitert. Premier Salieur hat das Rathaus von seiner Leibwache verbarrikadieren lassen und verweigert jedem den Zustritt. Der Zustand Thrakens ist katastrophal und vor allem eines: instabil. Der Einsame hofft inständig, dass er mit der Täuschung Doppelkopfs nicht erreicht hat, dass die Banditen kurzerhand einen Großangriff auf die Stadt starten, denn dann wäre sie binnen Minuten in ihrer Hand. Nach kurzer Diskussion wird der Agent ins Rathaus gelassen. Der Premier sitzt im Garten und ist guter Dinge. Der Einsame ist irritiert und fragt sich, ob der Mann nicht mittlerweile verrückt geworden ist. Salieur gibt allerdings freudig bekannt, dass alles nach Plan laufe. In Felsblank habe er einen alten Maulwurf aktiviert (die Alchimistin) und wertvolle Information erhalten: Boss Doppelkopf hat den Köder geschluckt und schickt seinen Diplomaten Bronco den Besonnenen'' ''zu einem Treffen mit Leutnant Simius Markan, genannt "Der Rasende", die Rechte Hand von Oberst Slacson. Das Treffen soll in der alten Villa Grauwin stattfinden. Das sei eine einmalige Chance. Der Einsame soll direkt aufbrechen, um die Botschafter bei ihrem Treffen zu zu stören und eventuell Informationen zu sammeln. Die verfluchte Villa Grauwin Nach dem kurzen, aber deutlichen Gespräch bricht der Einsame zur Villa Grauwin auf, das verlassene Anwesen des einst mächtigen Kaiservogts Grauwin von Hoken. Dort angekommen, findet er die Villa übersät mit Leichen der Banditen als auch der Abtrünnigen vor. Doch nichts deutet darauf hin, dass sie gegeneinander gekämpft haben. Stattdessen hat offenbar eine andere Macht eingegriffen. Nachdem der Agent das uralte Gebäude durchsucht hat, gelangt er irgendwann in den Keller, wo in der Wand der Eingang zu einer alten Ruine klafft. Dort trifft er auf den Banditin Susi die Sesshafte, die ihm mürrisch mitteilt, dass das Treffen aus Sicherheitsgründen in die Tiefen der Ruine verlegt wurde, was nicht nur dumm klinge, sondern auch sehr dumm sei. Dann erst erkennt Susi, dass es sich um einen Fremden und zudem dem Einsamen handelt, den sie in Felsblank gesehen hat. Sie greift zu ihrem Dolch, doch es ist zu spät für sie. Der Einsame betritt die Ruinen, in denen er sehr bald in einen Kampf gerät, den Doppelköpfer mit mörderischen Geistern ausfechten. Letztere sind wohl auch für die Toten in der Villa verantwortlich. Immer wieder hört der Einsame eine Stimme, die ihm den Weg weist. In einer zentralen Halle stößt er wieder auf Leichen, was nahe legt, dass auch der zweite Versuch des Treffens misslungen ist. Wenig später hört der Einsame durch eine Wand, wie Leutnant Simius Markan in die Raserei verfällt. Bei seinen Leuten beschwert er sich lauthals über die Fahrlässigkeit und Inkompetenz seines Gesprächspartners Bronco dem Besonnenen. Außerdem scheinen die Soldaten einen Weg aus der Kammer zu finden. Der EInsame setzt seinen Weg fort. Der geisterhafte Abstieg in die Grauwin-Ruinen Die Ruinen entpuppen sich als weitläufige, unterirdische Anlage. Seltsam, dass sie von Archäologen und Historikern an diesem berühmten Ort noch nicht entdeckt wurde. Immer wieder stößt der Einsame auf Geister und auch furchterregende Zombies, die er bezwingen muss. Von einer Brücke aus beobachtet er einmal Bronco und seine Leute, wie sie sich vorsichtig auf eine Tür zubewegen. Bronco gibt zu bedenken, dass es ein Fehler gewesen ist, das Treffen in die Ruinen zu verlagern. Ein Gedanke, den wohl jeder seiner Begleiter teilt. Plötzlich wird der vorderste Bandit von einem der Geister nach oben gerissen und sauber zerteilt. Andere schwirren aus den Wänden hervor und kreisen die Gruppe ein. Nachdem zwei weitere fallen, retten sich Bronco und seine Leute durch die Tür und verriegeln sie von der anderen Seite. Die Geister bemerken den Einsamen und gehen stattdessen auf ihn los. Nur schwer kann dieser ihnen erwehren. Immer unwirklicher wird der Abstieg in die Tiefe. Mehrmals trifft der Einsame auf Lautnant Markan als auch auf Bronco, ohne an sie heranzukommen. Ersterer verspricht seinen Leuten, dass er dem „lächerlichen Lump“ Bronco bei den Verhandlungen keinen Millimeter entgegenkommen werde. Die Allianz zwischen den Abtrünnigen und den Banditen werde hier auf eine harte Probe gestellt. Bronco der Besonnene lässt sich derweil nicht beirren und plant den dritten Versuch eines Zusammentreffens und zwar im Zeremoniensaal am Grunde der Ruine, von denen ihm eine Späherin berichtet hat. Alle halten das für eine noch dümmere Idee, doch die Geister versperren ihnen den Rückweg. Sie machen sich auf den Weg dahin und schicken die Späherin als Kurier los, um Markan zu benachrichtigen. Tatsächlich wird der Einsame, welcher ständig Umwege nehmen muss, weil Bronco seinen Rückweg fortwährend durch Barrikaden versperrt, auch Zeuge, wie sich die nunmehr schwer verletzte Kurierin in die alte Wohnkaserne schleppt, in der sich Markan und seine Soldaten vor den Geistern verschanzt haben. Mit letzter Kraft unterbreitet sie dem Offizier Broncos Einladung. Markan gerät wieder außer sich. Wie sich der „Nichtsnutz eines Banditen“ dazu erdreiste, ihm Ort und Zeit des Treffens zu diktieren. Er befiehlt der Verletzten, Bronco mitzuteilen, er könne sich das Treffen abschminken, doch da hat die Kurierin bereits ihr Leben ausgehaucht. Da der Leutnant keinen seiner Männer entbehren will, bricht er widerwillig zum Zeremoniensaal auf. Der Einsame, mittlerweile benebelt von den Kräften, die hier unten walten, hält das neu angesetzte Treffen ebenfalls für sinnvoll macht sich auf den Weg zum Zeremoniensaal. Wieder leitet ihn dabei eine Stimme. In seinem erschöpften deliriumsähnlichen Zustand fasst er einen waghalsigen Plan: Er muss beide Parteien auslöschen, sowohl Markan als auch Bronco eliminieren, damit keine Zeugen der Geschehnisse hier unten mehr existieren. Dann ist es sicherlich ein Leichtes, Boss Doppelkopf einzureden, dass die Abtrünnigen Bronco und seinen Leuten in einen Hinterhalt gelockt haben. Grauwins Erweckung Der Agent kämpft sich zum Zeremoniensaal vor, offenbar noch vor dem Leutnant. Doch das Tor ist verschlossen. Dahinter erkennt er die Stimme Broncos des Besonnenen, der das Tor hat verrriegeln lassen. Bronco ist offenbar dabei, die Halle herzurichten, Skelette und verweste Leichen zu entfernen und ein gewisses Ambiente zu schaffen, das für diplomatischen Treffen angemessen ist. Das Ausrichten des Saales wird jäh unterbrochen, als sich ein Sarg in ihrer Mitte öffnet. Einer der Banditen schreit panisch auf, woraufhin Bronco seine Männer anweist, die Besinnung und die Fassung zu wahren. Denn alles, was bereits gestorben ist, könne man wieder töten. verstummt er bei dem Anblick des Ungetüms. Kampfgeräusche, Todesschreie, Gurgeln, dann Stille. Ein paar Sekunden vergehen, dann wird das Tor von der anderen Seite entriegelt. Der Einsame tritt ein. Broncos Leute liegen fein säuberlich aufgeschlitzt im Saal verteilt. Der Botschafter selbst hält sich die aufgetrennte Kehle zu und erblickt den Einsamen. Das Entsetzen in seinen Augen weicht Verwunderung. Dann kippt er tot um. Der Einsame zieht seine Waffe und wähnt sich bereit für den Kampf. An dem Sarg im Zentrum baut sich eine monstöse Gestalt auf. Der ruhelose Grauwin von Hoken ist als mächtiger Untoter wiedergekehrt und scheint vom Zeremoniensaal eine Armada von Geistern zu lenken. All die armen Schweine, die mit ihm hier in den Ruinen beerdigt wurden. Grauwin lacht fürchterlich. "Ihr habt meine Dynastie beendet, all das zerstört, was ich aufgebaut habe. Das Reich existiert meinetwegen und ihr lasst es verkommen unter diesem Bauerngeschlecht!" Es entbrennt ein episches Duell zwischen dem Einsamen und den mit rasierklingenscharfen Dolchen kämpfenden Grauwin. Am Ende kann er den Geist wieder bannen. Danach bricht der Einsame erschöpft im Vorraum des Saals zusammen und kann nicht verhindern, dass die hereinkommenden, stark dezimierten Soldaten von Leutnant Markan ihn entwaffnen. Der Offizier fragt verwundert, ob der Einsame auch zu dem Treffen geladen sei. Da macht ihn einer seiner Männer auf das Gemetzel im Zeremoniensaal aufmerksam. Als der Rasende erkennt, dass Bronco der Besonnene tot ist und damit das Treffen ein drittes und letztes Mal vereitelt, rastet er vollkommen aus. Er schlägt mit seinem Schwert wild um sich und streckt dabei zwei seiner zurückweichenden Männer nieder. Die anderen lassen von dem Agenten ab. In der allgemeinen Verwirrung reißt sich der Agent zusammen und schnappt sich seine Waffe. Er fällt die überrumpelten Soldaten und knüpft sich dann Markan vor, der in seiner Raserei gar nicht mehr wissen will, gegen wen er kämpft. Mit letzter Kraft streckt er den Rasenden nieder. und bereitet dem Treiben in den Ruinen Grauwins endgültig ein Ende. In der Villa angekommen, verschließt er den Zugan für immer, auf dass der kalte feuchte Stein ewig mit seinen Toten schlummert.